That Smile
by RockerBlue
Summary: 'When you are gone I'll still be thinking of you...' after-MotB, Bishop/?
1. A Smile

**Smile CH1**

Bishop was sitting alone in a abandoned that he had found in the darkness recesses of the forest he was traveling through. His back was pressed against the wall across from the door. He tensed slightly as it was opened but didn't relax when the farm-boy came in holding a small basket of herbs and fruit he was scavenging for them to eat.

"Bishop are you hungry?" He offered him another bowl that he picked up from his pack.

"If I was hungry I would get my own food" he barked looking back at his piece of widled branch now completely gone nothing but a nub left to look at his stomach betrayed him in his bout of individualism. The farm-boy handed him the bowl forcing Bishop to look up at him.

His benign smile made Bishop flinch 'it was that damn smile that made me agree to even let him follow me in the first place'. He took the bowl and started to eat the contents begrudgingly.

"Good huh?" he smiled his blonde hair was sticking to his face 'how long has it been since the pretty boy bathed, hmm he probably cries about how dirty he is while I'm not looking" Bishop laughed silently to himself.

Soon it was time to rest the farm-boy lay on a blanket that Gann I think his name was gave him before they had parted ways. He closed his eyes, near useless in the dark anyway, and let his mind wonder.

How well did he remembered the first time he'd seen Farm-boy strolling into the Sunken Flagon like he had always belonged there and his ragtag band of a demon, dwarve, and elf.

The memory nearly made him smile. It wasn't a happy smile. He had picked him right up with all the other scum, much against his will which he would always convince himself of his aura was that of a king or a beautiful whore being the force that drew him in.

The memory stung when he thought of why he was in this position in the first place betrayal the one thing he hated most but committed as if it was as easy as breathing. 'A lesson learned' it was bad karma to betray the farm-boy next time he won't be so lucky dying again is not a option.

**The next morning**

"Bishop, I'll have to go soon I promised Gann that we would see each other again" he looked at Bishop his eyes held not pity but something akin to. . . he couldn't think of a word to describe that stare. It made his skin crawl.

"Fine go to your lover what do I care" he spat shifting to face away from the farm-boy.

"I promise I'll buy you a drink next time you go to the Sunken Flagon" he joked knowing that if he went back he probably would be executed for killing the Knight Captain.

"Farmboy ju. . . just go if I have to deal with you any more I just might throw my shelf upon my sword" Bishop violently flick he wrist in the direction of the door.

"It's William, Bishop you should know even thou you did kill me, I always thought of you as my friend" he smiled sadly to himself trying to break through Bishop's cold exterior which was impossible for a boy like him.

'Why does my chest hurt even if he is sincere he is still leaving . . . sincerity has nothing to do with it he is just fool like all the rest trusting him until he leaves him for dead again' Bishop bitterly thought holding his bow tightly in his hand.

"William" the farm boy spun around hearing his name.

"Yes!"

"Your a gullible fuck and I killed you with out remorse the only thing I missed about you was that stupid smile of yours" he cursed him under his breath kindness from someone like the farmboy was pathetic.

"I'll miss you too Bishop" William smiled.

Xxx

If any of you have play the mod for MOTB that brings bishop back from the dead this technically isn't AU.


	2. Fallen deity

**CH2 Fallen Angel**

The smell of death lingered in the air as a ranger and his wolf traversed the battlefield death all around nothing was in one piece the losers of this battle were torn to shreds by a, blade. One obvious thing was that none of them where human besides no man walked away from this alive.

"Fish my favorite . . . no chance that you found any bandages. . . no? Maybe later then . . ."

Bishop flinched when he heard the raspy voice of a woman. He looked to see a body perched up against a sword and a black panther licking her hand. If it weren't for the familiar tone she use he could of guessed that the animal was savoring its future meal.

He looked at her for a while she had red and blue tattoos on her arms and legs. Old and new scars cover her from her face to her legs. But his gaze flattered when he meet her eyes looking directly at him she was covered in mud and dry blood. She had a strange appearance short green hair that framed a feminine-masculine face and ears of an elf but she was a rare type of elf being that she appeared to be the height of a normal human.

"Would I be asking to much if I could have some bandages" she looked at him but from what he could tell she may just be looking through him.

"And tell me why do you think I would I give them to you?" he snickered at her grinning slightly in his twisted way.

"Ha ha," she gave a light laugh_"you wouldn't. . . because you don't care" _she looked at him _w_aiting for a sneer, and a sarcastic laugh she could feel that he was evil. He gave her a cold hard look of someone who didn't care enough to bother himself in their affairs.

"_Then please leave so I can die in peace,_" she shank her teeth into the raw fish, but stopped eating when she felt a weight hit her lap, bandages "_thank you_" he snickered sitting down.

"I thought you wanted to die. Besides it's not a gift, you owe me."

"You seemed like the type to ask me to repay even a little debt" she stared him down then cracked a lopsided smile that made her look years younger.

"So who do you kill for" he looked at the field of dead bodies keeping his regular smarmy neutral face.

"Heh. . . nobody. . . teh I'm nobodies lap-dog I go where I want and kill what I want" she looked very serious and stern but sighed in a self-conscious defeat slouching back, to take another bite at her raw fish.

"heh...good enough for me" he snickered look at her again she had the same presence as the Knight-Captain.

"Can you help me?" She asked a little too polite for his liking.

"No"

"What if I payed you" she asked before taking another bite of the dead fish. Then gave the rest to her black panther who greedily gobbled it up.

"With what?" he eyed her again she didn't look like the type that would have any substantial amount of wealth except her two substantial tracks of land. Then she reached her hand out expecting him to take it.

"Annoying little brat, aren't you," his voice was low and nasty "look at you, anyone ever told you that you aren't any good at giving orders?"

"Fine!" she stood up un-esaley using her companion as support "here is to the hope we never meet again," she said comely as she walked past him"someone like you," she looked at him with a sideways glance "your way of life will forever be you undoing".

After she was gone he stood their for a while listening to the dead silence there weren't even birds chirping. 'What was with that bullshit speal?'

Then he felt that something did not feel right "that wench she stole my gold!"

* * *

><p>I'm currently working on my next Visual Novel you can see the link on my profile.<p> 


	3. I think I can

**CHAPTER 3 I think I can**

Bishop would find her in no time but enjoying the hunt, that's what really matters. Karnwyr had gotten the scent of her blood and that black panther that traveled with her.

"We need to fade into the wood, or forest or... whatever this is, as long as we hide" she muttered to her cat who was alert. Her only thought was to get herself close enough to her comrades, so they can take Bishop in 'as long as he's focused on m every thing will go according to plan.'

As she moved trying to stay ahead, she felt her knee give out on her. Then out of the trees an arrow was shot right in front of her 'no'. A dark figure launched at her knowing exactly who it was.

His ugly laugh rang in her ear. Despite her best effort, she was outmatched, and while she still struggled against his grip, she felt him lift her, and her feet dragging through the dirt.

He threw her effortlessly against a tree. Her entire body jerked painfully as she collided with the trunk, her pack only barely cushioning the impact, and the back of her head impacted wood with a hollow crack that reverberated through her body.

"Who wouldn't try to steal from the betrayer" she laughed.

He grabbed her throat in a brushing grip "who are you?" he demanded.

"They called me, well that won't matter in a minute" she laughed as if it was a bad joke then he heard something.

"Let her go," Bishop seized up at the sound of that too familiar voice "monster" it was that damn tiefling, Neeskha. Her knife was pressed against his throat giving him a look of 'just give me a reason to kill you'.

"Glen you're okay?" The elf nodded holding her neck.

"Just chop his bleedin head off" Khelgar spitted holding a battleaxe he was wearing Neverwinter Nine robes.

"Color me surprised never thought the two of you would end up together" he snarked revealing a disdainful sneer, Karnwyr sat passively against a tree watching the scene. He slowly let go of the woman who coughed violently.

"Shut up its your fault that Will died" she hissed 'oh she did have a crush on him'.

"Ha really you still think that, he was fine the last time I saw him" he knew dangling that carrot would give him enough time to figure out a escape plan.

"Knight Captain!" Bevil yelled towards Khelgar and stopped when he saw Bishop in chains "You!" he hissed but stopped when he noticed that people were looking at him composing himself, he had several men take Bishop to the dungeons.

"Bevil" he turned to look at Khelgar "he's still alive" Bevil felt a weight lift of his shoulders even if it was a little miracle, he would take that over thinking his friend was dead.


End file.
